1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scraping tools and more particularly pertains to a new scraping tool for the facilitating of changing of a blade and for the cleaning of the scraper after the blade has been used to scrape a surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scraping tools is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to allow a pair of arms of the system to be pivoted apart to allow removal and replacement of the blade of the system. Additionally, the system may be readily cleaned after scraping of surface when the arms are pivoted apart.